Words to Live By
by Steve Zissou
Summary: Now a MultiChapter story, all pure dialogue. I shall use Lucy and Mr. Tumnus as my main characters. Second chapter up! Let me know if you have a prompt you want to see! Formerly Misunderstandings
1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note: **This was done from the Prompt of "Misunderstandings" from Dialogue500 on LJ. It is pure Dialogue between three characters. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**

"Do you think I don't notice these things?"

"I.."

"You think I don't see it?"

"No, It's just-"

"Because I do! I see it!"

"I kno-"

"You just don't see me seeing it! That's the real problem here!"

"That isn't what I-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be- it's just... I should go, your highness."

"Oh for.. MR. TUMNUS, WAIT!"

"No, I shouldn't have been so quick to anger, it really isn't any of my business, is it, Queen Lucy?"

"Actually it is. You weren't supposed to find out that way... oh dear, this isn't coming out right at all."

"I'm afraid it isn't, Queen Lucy."

"Oh do stop calling me Queen! We're all alone, you know. Old friends don't need formalities like this, do they?"

"I suppose, if it is your majesty's wish.."

"It is."

"Then Lucy, please, I'm a bad faun for having raised my voice.."

"And I'm a bad Lucy for not telling you in the first place."

"Telling me what?"

"I was... oh dear, this does sound _awfully_ stupid now, I wasn't kissing Corin because I liked him. I was er, practicing.."

"Practicing? For wha-"

"Oh... er... I don't think I quite caught that, could you... show me again?"

"Of course, you silly faun."

"LUCY!"

"EDMUND!"

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU-"

"Your highness! It isn't, well actually it _is_, but still, it isn't!"

"Isn't what? Isn't you _finally_ kissing Lucy?"

"Actually, I sort of kissed him..."

"I didn't protest though, dear Lucy."

"But you didn't- Edmund why are you laughing!"

"Because now Peter owes me his new dagger and Susan owes me my favorite meal."

"You were BETTING ON THIS!"

"Not just me! Don't look at me like that, it was Peter's idea! Lucy? Where are you going... oh no."

"PETER! PETER! WHERE IS HE!"

"Calm down Lucy!"

"Yes, do be rational your Majesty, he's prob-"

"I told you to call me Lucy!"

"Sorry, Lucy, be rational for His Highness is probably riding with Prince Corin and, oh where are you going now?"

"SUUUSAAN!"

"Lu! Seriously, it was just a joke! We didn't mean anything by it! I mean, it's not like we were rooting against you two!"

"You mean to say you approve, of.. of.."

"Of course Mr. Tumnus. You are a dear friend, we trust you completely."

"SUSAN, YOU HAD BETTER MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN!"

"And anyways, she isn't here either, Lu!"

"Did you hear that Lucy? They do approve, really, I should've asked The High King's permission, you do understand I had all intentions to do so, King Edmund?"

"Peter had thought you would ask him before you two did anything like kiss, Lu stop for a minu-"

"Where is she then?"

"Visiting Mr. and Mrs. Beaver."

"Well when she gets back, tell her and Peter, when he gets back, that I need a word with all three of you!"

"What did Queen Susan think?"

"She thought you'd ask on Christmas."

"And you, King Edmund?"

"I suspected you'd have kissed her sometime before Christmas. I was right!"


	2. Valentines Day

**Author's Note:** This is very very very fluffy. Quickly done, makes me grin.. so here it is!

* * *

"What?" 

"Goodness, I don't think this will ever make much sense."

"I must say, Que- er, Lucy, not much from Spare Oom ever does."

"Yes, you are right. The more I try to remember things about Spare Oom the less sense they seem to make."

"However, if I am not mistaken, what you mean to say is that this Holiday celebrates love?"

"Oh, yes that is exactly what I meant to say! How well you know me, dear friend!"

"You do me a great honor to say such words, your maje-"

"Lucy."

"Terribly sorry, Lucy. I was going to correct myself, but you are quite sharp."

"Are all fauns as formal as you, Tumnus?"

"I'd like to say yes, but I'm afraid I'd be lying."

"Dear Tumnus! Why do your ears droop so low? It isn't a bad thing to be polite!"

"It is sometimes, though, as you have pointed out."

"Well, there are different kinds of polite. It is just as polite and formal to call me 'Lucy' as it is to call me, 'Queen Lucy,' don't you see?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid."

"Oh, what I mean to say (and goodness how I never say what I mean does seem to be happening much more often than usual), is that I prefer you of all to call me Lucy, for it is a small delight for me to hear it said by you."

"...Well, might I be bold to say then,"

"Oh do be bold!"

"I quite like the sound of you saying my name, Lucy."

"I like saying it, Tumnus."

"How ever did we get on the topic of names? How queer are conversations become at times!"

"I suppose.. there is a simple connection. We are talking of a holiday for lovers, and so it is only natural that we might say lovers do enjoy calling on one another, by their names."

"...We are lovers?"

"Silly faun! What else do you call us?"

"I believe lovers is a fitting term, but I hadn't called us much of anything, I mean, other than dear friends."

"Isn't it odd to say, though it is quite true? We are lovers, you and I, Tumnus."

"Lucy, I must confess something."

"Yes?"

"To hear you say that, gives me such daring, it frightens me."

"Daring to what?"

"Might I kiss you?"

"You needn't ever ask, you may always take a kiss from me, Tumnus."

"Then I shall. Every morning, I will greet you with a kiss, for my day... why it's much brighter after a kiss from you."

"You are being such a bold faun this day!"

"I fear it is this holiday you speak of, talk of lovers and this Saint Valentine has filled my head with silly things to say- ah, does it bother you?"

"It would bother me if you stopped. Don't stop, Tumnus."

"I shan't ever."


End file.
